


Xander's Birthday

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: New arrivals.





	Xander's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

NOTES: for Ursula's Nick Lea Birthday Challenge 

 

 

Anastasia sat on the window seat watching the comings and goings of friends and relatives as they left presents for her mother and the new baby with her Uncle Vasili. 

 

A sudden, loud wail caught her attention and she swung her legs off the seat and toddled towards the bottom of the stairs. Grasping the newel post, she stared upwards wanting to climb them to her mother's bedroom, but she was unable to open the gate that barred her passage. 

 

Another wail, louder than the first, found her on the first step, her face pressed to the bars of the gate, yearning to know what was making all that noise... wanting someone to hold her tight and assure her that nothing was wrong. 

 

When Vasili left the dining room where he had laid the latest pile of presents, he spotted his young niece clinging to the stair-gate and his heart went out to her. Although he was not quite twelve, he felt protective of the lonely little girl. His stepsister, Catherine, was too busy giving birth, but surely Dmitri, her father, should have remembered that because their nanny was ill, his daughter was alone. Taking the little girl by the hand, he took her to the breakfast room, and sat her at the table with a beaker of milk. 

 

"Drink your milk, Anushka, don't worry; it will be all right, babies always protest loudly when they are born," he assured her, remembering his alarm at hearing Anastasia protesting her birth nearly three years before. His sister, Nataly, then seventeen and looking forward to her own marriage had explained what was happening in between answering the door to the stream of well wishers. 

Anastasia drank some of the milk, still looking troubled. 

 

Casting around for something to say that would help; Vasili sighed and reached out to hold her close against his chest. 

 

"Do you remember, a few days ago, your mama put your hands against her stomach and let you feel the babies moving inside her? Well now is the time for them to be born, to leave the comfortable warm place they have been living for the last nine months..." That's what Nataly told me, anyway. 

 

"...they yell other times, too," he went on with a fond smile. "They cry if they're tired, or hungry, or if their nappy needs changing... or sometimes, just if they feel like it." 

 

She giggled into his shirt. "Did I do that?" 

 

"All babies do that." He turned as the door opened behind them, and smiled as his brother-in-law came in with a huge smile on his face. 

 

Dmitri swung Anastasia up into his arms and started back for the door. "Come, Vasili, come and see your nephews." 

 

They went upstairs to where Catherine was propped up in bed by a profusion cushions, she smiled tiredly at them, then said, "Come, my darlings, come greet Viktor and Alexander. 

 

Dmitri placed his daughter back on her feet near the crib, and watched delightedly as the girl reached out her hands and gently touched one to each of the babies. 

 

Their fingers curled round hers, and she giggled. Then she whispered, "Hello Viktor, hello Al-Xander... happy birthday." 

 

Fin 

Until the next birthday


End file.
